


Unrelated Torgor

by CrocodileTears



Series: Undertale - Post TP [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few feel good fluff stories that don't have a real place with "Fall of the King" or anything else really. Beware of inconsistencies and diminished writing quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

Frost had begun to melt away, giving way to grass and flowers. Leaves were once again making their home on the trees, in anticipation for the coming spring. The public park that held the returning greenery had its fair share of life returning. Man and monster alike enjoyed the atmosphere of romance that permeated the air of Valentine’s Day. Toriel and Asgore sat side by side on a park bench, enjoying not only each other’s company but also the sight of other people. The monster couple pleasantly enjoyed watching people rollerblading, picnicking, and just sitting and holding hands like themselves.

“Look at that, Tori. Humans and monsters, living together. I never could have imagined”, Asgore ruminated. Toriel nodded in agreement. For all they had been through, a relaxing day in the park was simply heaven. They had arrived early in the day to watch the sunset. It was event they had each cherished since returning to the surface, and only recently had they begun to enjoy it together. The cold hardly bothered them, thick fur keeping the chill at bay. In silence they both understood. It was the perfect day. The sun eventually made its way to its noon time perch, shining brightly in the sky. With a mindful nudge from Toriel, Asgore remembered the next thing item on their Valentine’s Day schedule. He grabbed the basket of food that Toriel prepared, and she held the blanket Asgore had knitted. It was appropriately colored red and white, with checkered hearts. She smiled again when she looked at it.

The found a place by the lakeside for a romantic picnic of their own. Toriel set down the blanket for them to sit. “It is such a nice blanket Asgore. I almost want to avoid dirtying it”, Toriel said. 

“Thank you so much, dear, but what are we to do without it?,” Asgore retorted. “I would much rather a silly blanket than a beautiful dress. And you do so make it look beautiful.”

Toriel would blush if she wasn’t already used to countless such compliments. All the same, she never tired of hearing them. She laid the blanket down and smoothed out the corners, Asgore prepared the parcel of snacks and a thermos of specially brewed tea. They sat together and prepared to enjoy their modest lunch. Toriel had baked a strawberry pie for two and some mysterious goodies wrapped in a napkin. Asgore’s tea was an aromatic blend with peppermint being the most prominent scent. All together, it was a scene to delight the senses. Each monster was impressed with the other’s dedication to making the special day really stand out.

Once their meal was finished, Toriel decided to unveil her special surprise. Asgore’s mouth nearly watered in anticipation. “Look Gorey. Heart shaped tarts! Harts!” Indeed, the heart shaped pastries were frosted white and red with tiny sprinkles. Asgore laughed and added ,”Had I known what you were up to I would have made a quilted tart upon which to eat our harts.” Toriel returned his laughter and sighed happily. She leaned on his shoulder and invited him to munch on the little love filled pastries. He accepted and rested his cheek on her head, careful to avoid her dainty horns.

Together they watched the lake reflect the journey of the sun. They never tired of watching the magical ball of fire. The way it changed the color of the sky always managed to entrance them. They could easily spend all day watching it, such was the plan. In due time, all the food was gone and the last of the tea had disappeared. Toriel wiped off the last of the crumbs off Asgore’s blonde beard. As she flicked off the last crumb, she looked at him. “Asgore, I must ask you something.” Barely paying attention he responded with a hum. “Are we just… going through the motions?” Asgore snapped to attention and looked at her. The look on his face told her he didn’t understand. 

She explained, “We used to do things like this all the time. I cannot express how grateful I am that we may return to simple pleasures. Despite my relief… it does not feel the same.” Toriel held her hands together and looked down at them. Asgore tried to lift her chin up with his finger. She turned away from his hand. “I am sorry. I remember the love we shared. You must believe me, I do.” She turned to face him to add emphasis to her words. “Yet I also remember… what you did.” Asgore frowned and began to collect the pie tin and thermos, putting them away in the basket. Toriel placed a hand on his arm. “No Asgore, I am not saying I wish for you to leave. I am just… not ready for things to go back to the way there were. I do not think… we can ever go back.”

Asgore reached to stroke her cheek with his thumb and this time she did not turn away. “My dear Toriel. If the time comes that you no longer can bear my presence, you need only to ask. Your happiness and that of all monsterkind is all I care about. In the meantime perhaps it would help if I told you that I spent an eternity also wishing that I could turn back time.” Asgore smiled despite the sadness in his voice. It was rare when he sounded knowledgeable as he spoke. “It was at the darkest times in my life where the hope of a better future guided my hand. I know that it is impossible for you to forget the past. I would never ask that of you. We owe nothing to the past so do not force yourself to mirror it. We can only look ever onward, with hope at our side.”

Toriel smiled at his words and buried her face in his broad chest, wrapping her arms around him. They held each other close as sky began to darken. “Thank you Asgore. Thank you for always being the man you are. Don’t you ever forget who that man is. Don’t you ever… never again. Do you hear me Asgore? Promise me.” Asgore heard her sob gently and stroked the back of her head with his large hand. She squeezed him tightly and he closed his eyes. With a stern look he softly whispered to her.

“I promise.”


	2. Immemorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Toriel decide to do some star gazing.

“They used to call that one the Pleiades. Do you remember, Gorey?” Toriel pointed to the night sky as the pair of monsters laid upon a quilt, courtesy of Asgore. They had walked together to the outskirts of town to watch the sunset. Once it had settled below the horizon Toriel decided to show off some of her teaching skills. Asgore looked upward with a big smile on his face. 

“It looks like a big tea cup to me”, he replied.

Toriel giggled in response. “Yes, the humans now call it the ‘Big Dipper’ because it resembles a teacup or large spoon. Long ago the Greeks had called it the Pleiades. I remember learning about their culture. They had believed their gods and heroes to live among the stars. Over there you can see Orion.” Asgore squinted his eyes and tried to make sense of the pattern of lights. 

“I see a kettle.” Without even trying, Asgore could draw out a laugh from her. She turned her head and said,

“All I see is a big goof.” 

Asgore met her eyes. “King Goof.” They both shared a laugh. Toriel continued to point out various constellations and their historical significance with Asgore supplying his own interpretations. Often he would say they looked like the different flowers he had come to know since coming to the surface: daisies, tulips, cherry trees, and lavenders. Mostly he just let Toriel speak. Her voice was a beauty in itself. Soon she ran out of stars to point out, knowing that Asgore was only half listening. She didn’t mind. She was happy to have someone to enjoy the sky with again. She so missed the sky and all of its secrets and changing hues.

“Do you also miss the sky, Gorey?”, Toriel asked. “You most often have your face in the dirt.” Asgore thought about her question. The look on Asgore’s face when he was thinking amused Toriel to no end.

“Every gardener appreciates the sunshine, but that does not really answer your question. I suppose that I do. I remember the first time we awoke in the underground. The lack of sunshine was… frightening.” 

Toriel reminisced along with him. “You were worried about the seedlings you had brought from the surface. You were so sad when they wilted. It was not until we came to New Home that you could find a spot where buttercups could grow.”

“Ah yes. I had decided right then. This is where the throne room would be, so that we could could address our subjects in relaxing surroundings.” Asgore and Toriel let the memories blanket them like the light of the night sky.

For a while they simply laid in silence. It was at times like these where Toriel felt uneasy. The past did not rest well on her mind. Though she tried her best to occupy her thoughts with the simple joys of the present, the past did its best to encroach upon her conscience. Asgore could sense her unease. “Tori… I cannot apologize enough for what I put you through”, he began to say before Toriel interrupted him.

“Oh hush. I already told you that much.” Yet more awkward silence filled the air, neither really knowing what to say. It was Toriel this time who broke the silence. “Answer a question for me, Asgore, and please be honest with me.” He looked at her with a serious expression.

“Yes of course, anything,” he responded.

Toriel put her hands together as she thought best how to phrase herself. Then she asked, “How did you feel… after I left? What was it like for you… all those years?” 

Asgore looked sadly toward the stars. “It… does not matter how I felt.” Toriel threw him a stern glare.

“I told you to be honest with me, Asgore. You owe that to me.” Asgore gulped. He looked into her eyes. Those rubies glinted almost magically by starlight.

“It was… as if part of me had died. More than just a part. Not only had I lost you, I had lost sight of who I was. I was so angry with the humans. Had they not caused us enough suffering? I was ready to… well you know what I promised. When I saw the second human in my throne room… I saw our own human child. I so wished I could simply invite them for tea. Yet they were determined to cross the barrier. It happened again and again.” His eyes began to glint, their wetness reflecting the sky. “With every soul I took, I felt my own slipping away. I was… I am so lost without you Toriel. I do not wish make you feel obligated to be at my side, but you asked for honesty…”

She averted his gaze as the pain of memory returned in full. However, she realized, there was someone else who shared that pain. With her eyes fixed on the twinkling heavens, her hand looked for Asgore’s. He felt it’s delicate touch and embraced it with his large mit. “Thank you”, she said with a hoarse voice. His familiar silence told her that he didn’t understand. She continued, “Thank you for… showing me it was a mistake to believe you a demon.” Asgore breathed a heavy sigh. He knew the weight of his sins. By now he also knew that Toriel was doing her best to relieve him of that burden, though he didn’t deserve it. “But she does”, he thought to himself. 

The two monsters held each other’s hands as crickets serenaded by moonlight. “Come. Let’s go home, Gorey. You may sleep on my couch again. Maybe we could have some tea and pleasant conversation in the morning.”

“Yes dear. Of course.” The sleepy couple stood themselves and had a bit of a stretch. Asgore tucked the quilt under his arm and instinctively reached the other out to Toriel. She happily took his hand again, and together, they made their way back toward the city lights.


	3. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore discovers a titillating secret about Toriel.

Morning tea and a bit of breakfast. Dawning light and idle conversation. Asgore and Toriel had much to share. They sat across from each other in Toriel’s kitchen making up for lost time. They talked about their workplace, the school and its accompanying grounds. They talked about the children they cared for and the friends they’ve made. They talked about Frisk. They talked about the Underground. Sometimes they would even talked about their children. Anger and sadness kept them from talking much. However, on this lazy Sunday, they only talked of simple things. It was more about the time spent than the words said. 

Asgore was glad for the trivial things. So much in the past had he focused on the greater good, the whole of his people. Now he finally felt as just another person. No crown. No kingdom. Every once in awhile Toriel would ask for privacy. He did not pine in her absence. He was merely grateful when she occasionally texted him. She always signed her messages with a little picture of her face. His heart filled with joy every time he saw “]:)”. Asgore could only imagine how difficult things were for his beloved. The conflict he saw in her made him want to disappear. The only thing keeping him from doing so were the sincere invitations such as this. Morning tea and a bit of breakfast. To him, it was worth more than all the gold under Mt. Ebott. 

Toriel’s heavenly smiled put his worries to rest. It was as if the sun itself shined down upon him whenever she laughed. His dozey gaze must have been a bit too obvious. “What are you looking at, Gorey?”, she asked coyly. 

“A beautiful monster”, he replied.

“My my, when were you ever the flatterer?” 

“I just feel… inspired.” Asgore just couldn’t help himself around her. 

“Well perhaps I should return the favor. How about you grab my recipe book while I prepare the oven for some cookies? There are some delightful ingredients I have discovered and you must try them with me.”

“Anything for you, dear. Ah where is it again?”

“Just inside my bedroom, it should still be on my nightstand. I had been reading it before bed when I got the idea for the heart tarts.” Toriel stood from her chair and quickly set her oven on with a magical flame. The idea of baking something new always got her excited.

They both smiled at the memory of Valentine’s Day. Though their relationship wasn’t perfect it had some moments that were pretty close to perfect. Asgore’s smile began to fade. Toriel had just invited him into her bedroom. She had asked so casually. “Oh. I will go get it then.” Asgore knew where her room was yet he never peered inside. He walked to the closed door and hesitated. It daunted him almost as much as the magical barrier. Asgore shook his head. It was silly for him to get so worked up. He was merely retrieving a book for a dear friend. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Toriel’s bedroom was, in a word, plain. A large bed, a dresser, a closet, and the aforementioned nightstand. The recipe book indeed rested upon it, its baking mysteries closed to the outside world. Asgore picked it up and turned to exit the room. Before he made his leave a thought crossed his mind. “I wonder…”, he thought to himself. He faced the dresser, and with just a little bit of guilt opened up the bottom drawer, just a crack. Toriel wouldn’t mind just a peak. Sure enough there they were. Asgore stifled a chuckle. “So after all these years…?”, he thought. He closed the drawer quickly before he could be discovered. He had invaded too much of her privacy already. He found Toriel setting some pans out along with various spices.

“I will have to start growing some of those at home”, he said. He placed the book on the counter. She nodded without a word and opened it up, eager to get to started. With nothing else to do, he sat at the table and watched her work. It was a happy sight to see her back in her element. “Oh Tori, dear. I know that you… did not like my sweater. I am sorry about that.” Her hand stopped halfway as it reached for a container of blueberries.

“Oh… well I very much appreciate the thought you had put into it. That is all I need”, she offered.

“Yes, well. If you would let me, I would like to make it up to you. I will not try any more puns, I promise.”

Toriel laughed off the awkward moment, returning to her pie. “If you insist, Gorey. After I put this in the oven how about we make a list of ingredients you could grow in your beautiful garden? Perhaps when you next visit bring some things over and I can bake something new!” 

“Me and my garden would be happy to provide as long as you keep making such delicious treats.” He would be happy to do that for her, but Asgore had another gift planned for her. Toriel had her back turned and could not see the uncharacteristically devious grin on his face. He needed to replace the first present he knitted for her. After all, he knew that she had still kept her sock collection.


	4. Socks for Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore presents Toriel with a new pair of socks.

Asgore had put in a large amount a practice into his knitting and it showed. Blankets and quilts were given to his friends and pretty much anyone who asked. He had darned a colorful collection of tea cozies, mug cozies, and even a toaster cozy. His hands swiftly moved up and over themselves, a pair of needles his new weapon of choice. He applied the same discipline and precision he would with a spear into creating woolen wonders. Purple strings danced and weaved, beginning to take the form of a sock, its twin waiting its turn. 

He hummed to a tune on the radio. He always liked to listen to classic rock and imagine the guitar player’s fingers moving deftly along the strings. It inspired his own fingers to make him proud. Asgore certainly wanted to do Toriel proud with his current task. A simple pair of purple socks. Later he would add stitching of her favorite flower, the lavender. An ornate detail for sure, but there was nothing he would stop at to make her happy.

The next time she invited him for tea, he brought along his surprise gift. She opened the door and welcomed him inside, the kettle already brewing. She noticed the little parcel and asked, “Oh you’ve brought something? Is it not too soon for the fruits I asked for?” Asgore couldn’t hide his goofy smile. He hung up his coat and handed the gift to her. He saw the slight hesitation on her face, probably remembering the last time had given her a gift. Asgore remained hopeful as her fingers slowly removed the cover.

Toriel uttered a delightfully cute gasp, using the box cover to cover her mouth. She looked at Asgore and gave him a playful swat on the arm. “Gorey you scoundrel! You took a peek when you went into my room didn’t you!” He responded with a guilty smile, with just a little bit anxiousness. Her appreciative grin put him at ease. “Oh I can’t be mad. And you even put little lavenders on them! Gorey this is too much, I don’t know how to thank you.” There was deviousness in her voice, enough to make Asgore raise an eyebrow. Toriel sauntered over to her bedroom and invited Asgore to join her. “Come on, Sockmeister.” He slowly followed her, steadily growing nervous.

As he stepped inside he found Toriel sitting on the foot of her bed, his gift beside her. “S-so I can assume that you um. Like them?”, he asked with a gulp. 

“Absolutely dear. That’s why I feel that I should model them for you.”

Asgore sputtered nervously, unsure of what to do with himself. Toriel tried hard to burst out with laughter as she slowly lifted up her furry pads. Delicately she lifted one of the purple garments prepared it above her toes. As she lifted her foot, her modest skirt pulled back along her leg, revealing the whiteness underneath. It had been a century since Asgore saw her bare leg and he reacted appropriately, as if it was the first time. First, she covered her toes. Tortuously, she slowly rolled the sock up to her ankle. Stopping only to take a look at Asgore’s face, she suppressed a laugh. She kept pulling the sock until it came halfway up her leg, the thing lavender stalk fully on display, as well as a healthy amount of her leg. Asgore slowly backed away, if only to take in the sight in its entirety. His hands found a wardrobe and found purchase, steadying himself against the wave of emotions.

“What’s the matter, Gorey? Did you not expect me to enjoy such… naughty gifts?” Asgore swallowed a second time, unsure how to respond. Toriel grinned at how the large monster and once king had suddenly become as timid as mouse. Relishing in his uncertainty, she repeated the show with her other leg. Sensually, she brought up the sister garment until it matched the height of the other. With a pair of dainty kicks she examined herself. “Yes I do believe I enjoy them very much. How about you, Gorey? Hmm?”

Asgore tripped over his words, failing to find the words. Much to his relief, the tea kettle sounded its alarm. “Oh uh, I should get that and ready the t-tea. Excuse me.” Toriel laughed and covered her mouth. Despite her earlier teasing, she was also embarrassed. It had been a long while since she acted that way. She was proud she still found enjoyment in it. For some reason, she felt a strange hope for the future. Not wanting to keep Asgore waiting, she stowed the socks away in their special box and put it away in her sock drawer. Toriel wasn’t really mad that Asgore had stolen a look into her private things. He couldn’t help himself, and truthfully, neither could she.


	5. Artsy Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore take a trip the art gallery.

Toriel packed the last of the biscuits. “Okay we should be ready now. I do not want to be late.” She closed the basket of treats and took Asgore by the arm. Her initial unease had all but dissolved in the past few months. Toriel found herself embracing her ex almost on reflex nowadays, almost like she had done in the past. Occasionally she would catch herself by surprise, kissing Asgore on the cheek or giving his hand a tender squeeze. She had spent so long thinking these moments forever lost, and part of her revolted at the idea she could let herself come so close to a man she had hated for so long. Yet, here she was. Toriel resolved to let herself be happy. She had no more hate left in her heart, and Asgore was doing his best to fill it up with happiness. He had arranged a little trip to the art gallery today. The once king still had some pull it seemed.

Arm and arm, the two monsters sat waiting for the bus to take them into the city. Toriel covered her mouth as she yawned. She was enjoying the time she spent with Asgore though she wasn’t quite used to his early morning schedule. Asgore stroked her arm sympathetically. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Looking at the two, no one would could ever guess the millennium of hardship the two had endured. They were just another couple, enjoying their time together. All too soon the bus pulled up and its doors squeaked open. The driver was a friendly octopus monster and waived them on board with a smile. Asgore used to protest when monsters offered their services free of charge. By now he knew better. He was no longer king, but his people were still grateful. They sat together once more and the second part of their trip began. Toriel dozed and Asgore snuck biscuit while her eyes were closed. His hand never let go of hers.

Their trip to the art gallery was for the most part uneventful. They looked at some modern pieces with the expected confusion, opting to stick to the classical stuff instead. Both shared their thoughts on the various exhibits with the usual round of puns and silly jokes. Sometimes they would stare in silence or awe at the grander works. Toriel remarked, “If only they chose to share their art with us all those years ago…” Asgore’s hand twitched around hers in silent anxiety. Toriel quieted herself mid thought. She knew better than to bring up ancient history. The rest of the outing faired much better. By far the most impressive piece was a massive mural dedicated to the monsters’ return to the surface. 

Mt. Ebott towered in the background as the mural showed their exodus from the Underground. At the head was Asgore, trident in hand and cape billowing majestically behind him. Papyrus was there as official ambassador, greeting the open armed humans. He also looked far more heroic than in person. The rest of their friends, including Frisk, where nowhere to be found. These inaccuracies, however, did little to tarnish the beautiful work of art and camaraderie. Asgore and Toriel smiled great big smiles and did their best to ignore hushed whispers of the humans who recognized Asgore. “I remember things being a little different”, he said.

“I do as well. For one thing, it has been a long time since you had that figure”, remarked Toriel. Asgore looked down sadly and rubbed his rotund belly. Toriel giggle innocently and gave him a warm hug. Asgore returned the embrace and hummed happily. They took one last look at the mural before breaking for lunch. Once they finished with the biscuits they returned to look at the rest of the gallery. A few hours later they returned to the bus station to take them back to the suburbs. All in all it was a very enjoyable trip.


End file.
